Taken
by Kajarocksu
Summary: Rose and Dimitri are taken by strigoi at 12 o'clock at night (Noon moroi time) and are interrogated for escaping in Russia and Dimitri being a dhampir again. What happens when they are beaten by the strigoi and have no way out? READ TO FIND OUT MORE! :)
1. Chapter 1

Pain. Something everyone experiences at sometime in their lives. Dimitri and I were lying in bed when all of a sudden there's immense pain at my stomach I scream. Dimitri's nowhere in sight. "What the hell is going on?" I manage to get out. But I don't get an answer. A hand comes down over my mouth shutting up any snappy retort I might have been able to come up with. I thrash against my captors finally getting a good look at them and realizing they're all strigoi. How they got into the wards of court are beyond me.

"You are going to settle down right now!" One of them –a man with sleek black hair- say to me. I move my mouth so I'm able to speak

"Oh yeah? And what if I don't?" I don't know what else I could say.

"Then that knife in your stomach is going to pierce your heart and you'll never see the light again." I freeze. Why would he use a knife? Why not just snap my neck? Or drain the life out of me by drinking my blood? He had to be bluffing.

"You wouldn't stab me with a knife." I snorted. "More the likely you'll snap my neck." He laughs at this.

"I wouldn't let you go that easy. If I were to kill you I'd make sure it was slow and excruciating." The sides of his mouth slide up into an evil grin. Then there's duck tape over my mouth and I'm unable to speak.

"Take her back to the cave. And make sure no one drinks from her or kills her. Tell them if they do then I'll rip their throats out." His voice was cold speaking to a blonde strigoi who looked like he was once a dhampir or human by his build. I was handed off and in the exchange I tried to break away but didn't manage 1 foot before I was in the blonde's arms and off to god knows where. I have no idea what's going on. But one look at strigoi scrambling around court feeding off victims is enough knowledge for me to know that the Royal Court is under a strigoi attack.

**Please review and tell me what you think! **

**xKayla**


	2. Chapter 2

The Royal Court has never been under attack before. The wards are too strong. All I see are bodies. Bodies smothered with blood and gore. It's a sight I can't bear to watch. The blonde strigoi takes me to a fan and throws me into the van. I hit my head on the side and the impact makes me go unconscious.

When I wake up I hear the voice. The one with the thick Russian accent.

"Roza, wake up, it's going to be okay." I struggle to sit up considering that I'm bound. When sitting up I get a good look at Dimitri. Stunningly sexy as always. But he looks tired, worn, and beaten.

"What happened to you?" I say sounding a little hysterical, looking at the gash in his forehead. Putting a hand up to his forehead he pulls it away and looks at it in shock.

"It's nothing." Of course. He would say that.

"No you're not! You could bleed to death!" I was practically yelling now

"Keep it down back there!" A cold lifeless voice yells at us. Probably a strigoi. Today's earlier events play through my head and I snap my head back to Dimitri.

"Where are they taking us?" I ask sounding like a little child.

"I don't know Roza. I don't know." There was defeat in his voice when he said that. "We're going to be ok. I promise.

"You can't promise that Dimitri. We could be dead within 30 minutes!" Thinking about death made me think about the knife wound. I look down at my stomach realizing there's no gash or any trace of any knife.

"Oh my god! What happened to the knife I had in my stomach?"

"What are you talking about? There wasn't a knife in your stomach." Now he sounded worried and perplexed as he looked at my stomach.

"But earlier when we were taken one of the strigoi stabbed me with a knife."

"Well I don't know but there wasn't knife that I've seen." If there wasn't a knife then what had that all been? A hallucination? A dream? No not the latter. It was definitely real about me being taken. There just wasn't any sign of a knife in my stomach and I might be going crazy.

"Dimitri?" Once again I sounded like a little kid.

"Yes Roza?" He asked in a voice so calm you wouldn't think we were on our way to our death.

"I'm scared." Then I start sobbing uncontrollably. Dimitri scoots over to me and opens his arms in invitation in which I accept seeking the warmth of another human being. He strokes my hair and murmurs soothing words in Russian into my ear.

"sshhh. It's ok Roza. I'm here for you. I won't let them hurt you." He spoke his words so strongly I believed him.

"Why did they choose us to take?" I ask wanting so badly to know the answer.

"Because when I was a strigoi I knew them." He did? Well this is news. "And I had you when I talked to them. But I don't know why they want us in particular." The funny thing is I don't recognize any of them. But then again I probably was too drugged to know at the time. He was "playfully" drinking from me. I was so intoxicated that I just nodded along and didn't care. But now things were different.

"I just hope that if we die they make it fast." He grimaces.

"Rose I don't think they have any reason to make it easy for us. We made their lives hell. And they want revenge." I frowned at the thought of them killing us slowly and making us scream and beg for them to stop.

The van rolls to a stop and the back doors open. "Well get up already. Xander will be wanting to see you two." Says the blonde strigoi from before. Two strigoi I don't know come up to Dimitri and I and grab our arms dragging us toward a huge Victorian three story house. We walk up the driveway and go through a door. Once the door closes I lose any hopes of ever making it out alive.


	3. Chapter 3

We're taken down to a basement. (Just as I had feared) And for the first time, I am actually petrified. The first thing I do is memorize the turns we take so if we ever get free I'll know where to go. We're tied to chairs. My arms are bound behind the chair while my feet are tied to each chair leg.

"Let us go you bastards!" I screamed once the duct tape is removed from my mouth. I get a warning look from Dimitri to close my mouth, but I can't shut up after being kidnapped like that. One of the strigoi –Mark I think was his name- laughs. "What's so funny?" I snap.

"Just the fact that you keep trying to get loose even though you're in a house full of strigoi" He grins. I glare at him. Then I see his arm swooping down and slamming into my face. And boy did it hurt. If I was so full of adrenaline I would have been rendered unconscious, but I ended up just getting more and more angry. Then I noticed him bring his mouth close to my neck and his lips brush my skin. I shiver.

"What? You want to get bit don't you?" He asks slyly. I grimace

"Get away from her!" I hear Dimitri yell. Then a strigoi standing off to the side bites him.

"NO!" I scream. But it's too late. Dimitri's already on the high of the bite. The strigoi didn't drink enough to kill him just to make him unaware of his surroundings.

"Now that he's away, there aren't anymore distractions." He tilts my chin up making me make eye contact. I see the red ring around his eyes. He leans in close and whispers in my ear. "I'm gonna make you my own personal blood whore." Then he picks up the chair that I am sitting in and goes over to a different room. He throws me on the floor knocking the wind out of me. Then within seconds he's over to me and sinking his teeth into the nape of my neck. I cry out in pain but shortly moan as endorphins come over me.

"STOP!" I croak. But that doesn't stop him. In 30 seconds he stops and looks at me. I can't help the nauseous feeling in my stomach and I want to vomit. "What have you done to Dimitri!?" I yell at him.

"Oh don't worry about your lover he's probably off talking to Xander. No need to worry. When he's killed we'll make sure it's painful for him." I can't help the tears that escape my eyes. "Are you seriously crying!?" He exclaims. Then his hand punches me in the chest and I cry out in pain. "you're nothing but a filthy blood whore!" Then he storms out of the room. It leaves me a good escape but I'm dizzy from the bite and am in too much pain from the punch. In a few minutes –which feel like hours- I finally get water. Of course I'm afraid it's poisoned but if it is it would be painless. So I decide to just gulp it down as fast as I can. The days fly by and consist of the same things, get bitten eat little food and sometimes Mark will try to kiss me but every time I pry him off me. When I do that I get slapped and punched. He's given me a black eye and I have bruises all over my body. The world I live in, it's a living hell.


	4. Chapter 4

Yelling. The first thing I hear when I wake up. Dimitri's voice hums in my ears and-. Wait. Dimitri? I listen closer. "What the hell did you do with her?!" Yup. Definitely him.

"In here!" I yell as loud as I possibly can. I hear shuffling and the sound of some body part coming in contact with another and hope that Dimitri didn't just get knocked out.

The next thing I know the door is down and Dimitri and Hans burst in the room. Dimitri looks perfectly fine and I wander how he had been treated. Mark runs at them going for Dimitri but Hans steps forward and starts the fight with him. Dimitri then races over to me. I'm on the ground naked and bruised. Mark had raped me then right after he would beat me worthless then bite me. It repeated itself daily.

"Oh Roza." He says looking at me with love and sadness. "Hans! Don't kill him yet." Hans looks at Dimitri puzzled. "I want to make his death painful for what he did to Rose." Hans then glanced over at me and grimaced. He understood what Mark had done. He nodded. Saying,

"Okay I'll hold him." Meanwhile Mark is thrashing against Hans screaming profanities. Dimitri takes his stake plunging it into Marks arm then his stomach, then his neck. He does this until there is barely anything left of Mark. Finally he finishes him off by staking him to death. Dimitri takes off his duster and puts it around me, and helps me up

"God Rose you have no idea how much I've missed you." He says

"Dimitri you have no Idea what he did to me." I started to sob uncontrollably.

"Roza I do know just by the looks of you." I look up at him and see love and worry in his eyes. "Come on let's get you cleaned up." He takes my hand and guides me out the door. Walking out all I see is bodies. Dead bodies. Most are strigoi. I look up at Dimitri questionably. He shrugs.

"I got away and went back to court. I told everyone my plan and we got guardians together to bring you back." I look up at him in shock.

"You escaped!?" He nods.

"I had to leave without you because I knew I couldn't get down to you with so many strigoi around." I guess it made sense. If he tried to get to me he probably would have ended up dead. But for some reason I was mad at him for just leaving me here to get raped and beat up. We get into a black SUV and within a few minutes we're on our way back to court.

"I love you Comrade." I say looking at him. He smiles and kisses me on the lips. When he breaks it, he looks at me and says,

"I love you too Roza. I never want that to happen again." Then his lips are on mine again.


	5. Chapter 5

Life after the strigoi encounter was different, in many more reasons than then one. After I was raped DImitri and I didn't have sex for 2 weeks. I needed to clear my head and allow myself to open to him. Plus I was bruised in many places including my triangular area. Doctor's orders were I couldn't have sex for a week. But I didn't have sex for two. Finally I decide that I'm fine and Dimitri would never rape me so when he walks in I get off the couch and run into his arms. First it's just a hug. Then I put my hands on either sides of his face and kiss him. I almost forgot how amazing it was to have his lips against mine. We hadn't kissed since the day we were rescued. I break the kiss only to bring him over to the bed where we both fall down together on the covers. We just make out for a little bit not taking off any clothing, except Dimitri's duster, that had to go.

"Roza," He gasps for air. "Are you ready to-?" He leaves the sentence hanging in the air and I nod eagerly. Finally it's a race to see who can get the other's clothes off first. I win. Probably because I'm the one who was depressed for two straight weeks but that is irrelevant right now. When we bring our bodies together and scream each other's name as we reach our peaks, its ecstasy.

The next morning I wake up to find Dimitri still sleeping. I can't bring myself to wake him up so I get dressed and go down to the café and find Lissa sitting with Christian.

"Hey Liss!" I practically sprint over to wear she sits.

"Rose!" She meets me halfway and we hug. "I've wanted to see you but Dimitri said you were depressed." I grimace

"Yeah I was. But I'm good now last night we had sex, so it's all good." I smile at the memory.

"ewwww! I really don't need you to burst out in details." I giggled and just to get on her nerves I say,

"Well the places he kissed me LIss. I mean WOW! Can that sexy Russian make me come." Lissa covers her ears, "I'm NOT listening to this!" Just then Dimitri appears completely oblivious to what I just revealed to Liss.

"Hello, Queen Vasilissa." He says unaware of the way Lissa keeps looking at him funny.

"Fuck it." She says walking away. I start laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Asks Dimitri. I still can't stop laughing.

"You….Have….No….Idea." I say between gasping breaths. He just sighs and rolls his eyes and comes over and hugs me.

"Roza I am so happy to have you back." He referring to when I was depressed.

"Me too." We stand like that for a while and I know that I will be able to take anything that comes my way as long as I have Dimitri.

**Ok Guys! This marks the end of taken. **** I know it's saddening but please tell me what you think! Keep reviewing and check out my book "No Longer Strigoi" **

**xKayla**


End file.
